The Legend of Zelda: Paths of Light
by Iwrotethisyouknow
Summary: An original Zelda storyline following traditional Zelda customs. Emphasis on Link-related development without following a videogame format. A more mature read than a traditional Zelda game would be.
1. Prologue

**Some say Legends are born from a simple story, growing with every telling. **

**Some say Legends are factual records of their ancestors, written in scrolls long hidden away. **

**I don't know which is true, but I don't think it matters much for my story. For this Legend is one of the grandest of them all.**

**The Legend of Zelda:**

**Paths of Light**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A brisk chill ran through the small village of Kaerun. Small leaves flew through the air weightlessly as the autumn wind sent villagers inside to be greeted by their warm hearths and families. The village was nearly still except for one font of commotion ringing through the forest air. Down along the stream near the ramshackle huts came noises of wood against wood as two young combatants battled. Fiercely the two warriors raged, wooden blade against wooden blade. Over and under, a dance of wild determination. The nearby stream rippled with anticipation as the smaller duelist slowly gained ground towards the flowing water. What seemed like an hour was fought out in the few minutes of battle. With a final and definitive blow across the chest the diminutive warrior fell into the stream. Only the sound of gurgling water was heard for a minute or two before both the boys began laughing.

"Ya'know Link. You're a little slow with that old piece of driftwood," the eldest of the two boasted. The satisfaction of the kill still ripe in his mind. He let his younger opponent sit in the water for another laugh and then offered a hand. "C'mon brother. Let's get some food."

To most of the world the two boys walking down the path in strange green garb would seem strange, but the villagers of Kaerun had become accustomed to the boy's strange ways. Not one soul in the village knew where they were from, and not one had bothered to delve into such matters anyways. The boys lived alone in the huts near the stream, practising swordsmanship and playing through fanciful scenario's. It was a simple life, but to the boys it was the only life they had ever known.


	2. Chapter 1 Restless

Chapter 1

Restless

* * *

Link lay on his sleeping roll, lazily gazing into the heavens. He had counted the stars more times than he could remember and had a name for most of them. The sky had always been very important to Link. The only memories Link had of his life prior to Kaerun was sitting in a caravan as it bustled through a desert. Cold desert air was a reprieve from the dry daytime heat. Moonlight flowing like water over the dunes. He remembered his father sitting Link on his lap and pointing to the stars.

"See that star Link? The brightest one in the sky? Do you know what that is?" his father said in a loving voice. "That's Din, the mother of the earth. She watches over us and makes sure no harm comes to you." At this Link's father cracks a barely noticeable smile and points again to the heavens, "and that star below Din…" The man paused for a minute. "That's your mother,"

A noise in the bushes brought Link back to the sleeping roll near the stream. Alerted, he scrounged through the nearby bag for a jarred firefly to provide some light. In the dim glow of the bug's luminescence Link could see little. He scanned the foliage for what seemed like hours. Link's brother was sound asleep and snoring loudly. The bush has calmed and the sounds of forest nighttime resumed. A good time to take a walk, Link thought to himself. As slow as he could Link dressed himself in the green tunic he had made of fabrics purchased from the local tailor. Overtop of his white pajama's the tunic felt warm and unrestricting. Link decided against bringing the makeshift lantern and headed towards the noise he had heard earlier.

The forest grew denser as he moved through it. Swiftly he moved through the brush as he was well within the area of the forest he had memorized from countless expeditions. The rustling noises started moving faster through the night and Link was dead-set on catching it. How proud his brother would be when he showed him his glorious trophy catch. Link followed the prey closely; whenever he got close it would duck into the next bush just before Link landed an eye on it. Frustration started to set in as Link grew tired of this chase. Deciding to end the chase Link stopped running and looked around. Fear crept into his mind as creatures licked at the corners of his vision. Link was hopelessly lost. A hollowed tree-trunk nearby was the first defensible location Link could see as he dashed towards it. _I'll hold out here until daybreak._ Link thought to himself as the night caught up to his eyes and the world turned into a comforting black veil.

* * *

Link awoke to the sounds of screaming villagers and the smell of smoke. As his eyes wandered to the sky a colossal black cloud spiraled into the air. _Brother!_


End file.
